prehistoric_earth_a_natural_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cretaceous
CretaceousMontana.jpg T-rex_on_rock.jpg Aff.png Wwd.jpg "A remarkable period in Earth's history known as the Cretaceous. It is a very different world." The Cretaceous time period was a time period in Earth's history and the third and final time period of the Mesozoic Era. It was preceded by the Jurassic and followed by the Paleocene Epoch. It began 145-65 Million Years Ago, lasting about 80 million years. This period is notable as its end marked the end of the reign of the dinosaurs. During the Cretaceous, reptiles were by far the dominant group, with them ruling the land, sea and skies. Facts Throughout the entire 80 million years of the Cretaceous Period, dinosaurs were more across the world than ever before, living one every part of the planet. Wildlife Early Cretaceous Known for being an extraordinary period in the Earth's history, the Cretaceous was a remarkably diverse world. The mountains in Himalayas, even Mount Everest itself, had not yet existed and the Atlantic was only half as wide as it is today. There wasn't any grass, only conifer forests as well as fern prairies. Following the beginning of the Cretaceous, the movement of the continents was not only breaking up the giant northern and southern land masses, but it continued to push up sea levels. This had opened new sea ways and coast lines. In most parts of the world, where once there was solid land, now there were ragged cliffs, which often buzzed with various species Pterosaurs. Argentinosaurus 002.jpg|Argentinosaurus Ththt.jpg|Borealosaurus G-PKeOyO8gZ.jpg|Carnotaurus 1000px-WWD104NorthAmericanIguanodon8.jpg|Dakotadon lakotaensis 3x10 Raptor 26.jpg|Deinonychus 1.jpg|Eosipterus 1000px-CBD102Giganotosaurus19.jpg|Giganotosaurus MV5BNzhhMzI0ZmUtMGY1OS00NmFmLTg3OTctNGEwN2RhMTYxZmUxXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDcxMTk4Mzc@. V1 .jpg|Hypsilophodon 1000px-WWD104EuropeanIguanodon64.jpg|Iguanodon bernissartensis Incisivosaurus.jpg|Incisivosaurus 1000px-MacrogryphosaurusPromo.jpg|Macrogryphosaurus gondwanicus Mei.jpg|Mei long Microraptorpp.jpg|Mircoraptor 185792c008a0db12ae02c010 L.jpg|Ornithocheirus Polacanthus.png|Polacanthus 1000px-CBD1x2 PteranodonOnRockyCliff.jpg|Pteranodon 1000px-CBD1x2 Sarcosuchus 18.jpg|Sarcosuchus Tapejara.jpg|Tapejara 1000px-WWD104EuropeanIguanodon65.jpg|Utahraptor This is the list of animals that lived during the Early Cretaceous Period: Dinosaurs *Argentinosaurus *Borealosaurus *Carnotaurus *Deinonychus *Giganotosaurus *Hypsilophodon *Iguanodon (Dakotadon lakotaensis, Iguanodon bernissartensis, Macrogryphosaurus gondwanicus) *Incisivosaurus *Mei long *Microraptor *Polacanthus *Utahraptor Pterosaurs *Eosipterus *Ornithocheirus *Pteranodon *Tapejara Reptiles *Kaprosuchus *Sarcosuchus Middle Cretaceous During the Mid-Cretaceous Period, dinosaurs had become more widespread then ever, reaching every part of the planet. However, one place was a special challenge for dinosaurs: the South Pole. There, a giant continent that was made up of South America, Australia, and Antarctica was kept warm by ocean currents that were forced down from the equator to encircle it. Rather than Icecaps, there was vast, lush forests. But unlike the unchanging tropical environments in other parts of the world, Antarctica had seasons, from hot summers under the midnight sun to cold winters of complete, every day darkness. 1000px-WWD105PolarAllosaur59.jpg|Australovenator MV5BZDQ5NzA2ZGEtMmE0Mi00NmRmLTg0NjktNTIwYmNjZmRiNTUyXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDcxMTk4Mzc@. V1 .jpg|Barosaurus 3x4 GiganotosaurusMain.png|Carcharadontosaurus KaprosuchusInfobox.png|Kaprosuchus Untitled4.png|Koolasuchus Leaellynasaurus.png|Leaellynasauru ImagesCAO38UG8.jpg|Muttaburrasaurus 4x1Spinosaurus8.png|Spinosaurus This is the list of animals that lived during the Middle Cretaceous Period: Dinosaurs *Australovenator *Barosaurus *Carcharodontosaurus *Leaellynasaura *Muttaburrasaurus *Spinosaurus Reptiles * Kaprosuchus Amphibians *Koolasuchus Late Cretaceous Towards the Late Cretaceous, since this was a world before grass, volcanoes dominated the landscapes. Near the end of the Cretaceous period, the continents had already started to take on their modern appearance. But the ceaseless movement of the Earth's crust had also begun to produce a surge in volcanic activity across the entire world. Massive eruptions that lasted for centuries had laid waste to landscapes and filled the air with poisonous gasses and debris. This desolate world was still ruled by dinosaurs, as it always had been for the past 160 million years, but they were nearing the end of their rain. Life on Earth was literately choking to death. 1000px-Albertosaurus.jpg|Albertosaurus 1000px-WWD1x6 Ankylosaurus.jpg|Ankylosaurus ImagesCA1A8UZJ.jpg|Archelon Croc.jpg|Deinosuchus Didelpho.jpg|Didelphodon Dinilysia p1.jpg|Dinilysia ImagesCAF77EBB.jpg|Dromaeosaurus ImagesCAST7QWF.jpg|Edmontosaurus 1000px-Elasmosaurus.jpg|Elasmosaurus Screen_shot_2013-02-22_at_12.39.46_AM.png|Gorgosaurus ImagesCAV1EFUF.jpg|Hesperornis ImagesCA4I78R6.jpg|Mononykus ImagesCANHYPC9.jpg|Nyctosaurus 1000px-1x1 Ornithomimus.jpg|Ornithomimus TruthPachycephalosaurus1.jpg|Pachycepholosaurus Unnamed (3).jpg|Pachyrhinosaurus ImagesCA6EOWW7.jpg|Parasaurolophus ImagesCAYOPPHN.jpg|Protoceratops Pteranodon.jpg|Pteranodon 1000px-Quetzalcoatlus.jpg|Quetzalcoatlus Saurolophus.jpg|Saurolophus 1000px-SM1x3 Squalicorax.jpg|Squalicorax TGC NigelHidesFromTarbosaurus.jpg|Tarbosaurus ImagesCACLKLYN.jpg|Therizinosaurus Parksosaurus.jpg|Thescelosaurus Torosaurus.JPG|Torosaurus 1000px-1x1 Triceratops.jpg|Triceratops ImagesCAK5N0LY.jpg|Troodon Untitled9.png|Tylosaurus trex8 (2).jpg|Tyrannosaurus rex Velociraptor.png|Velociraptor 1000px-Xiphactinus.jpg|Xiphactinus This is the list of animals that lived during the Late Cretaceous Period: Dinosaurs *Albertosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Dromaeosaurus *Edmontosaurus *Gorgosaurus *Mononykus *Ornithomimus *Pachycephalosaurus *Pachyrhinosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Protoceratops *Saurolophus *Tarbosaurus *Therizinosaurus *Thescelosaurus *Torosaurus *Triceratops *Troodon *Tyrannosaurus rex *Velociraptor Fish *Squalicorax *Xiphactinus Mammals *Didelphodon *Hesperornis Pterosaurs *Nyctosaurus *Pteranodon *Quetzalcoatlus Reptiles *Deinosuchus *Dinilysia *Kaprosuchus Sea Reptiles *Archelon *Elasmosaurus *Tylosaurus Category:Prehistoric Time Periods Category:Mesozoic